The Rebellion
by lilyevans103
Summary: We all know what the Trio was doing in DH. But what was happening at Hogwarts? This is my version of the DA's rebellion to the Carrows and Snape. PLEASE REVIEW! I DO OWN ANY CHARICTERS OR SONGS YOU WILL SEE IN THIS STORY!
1. Pain

**The Rebellion; Chapter One: Pain**

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!! This is different then my usual Lily/James fluff one shots. We all know what the Trio was doing in book 7, but what about the rest of the DA that were stuck at Hogwarts? This is the story of the rebellion that went on. The first chapter is the night the Carrows arrive at the school and Voldemort pays Severus a visit. Enjoy! Please review! Ideas for the story will be greatly appreciated. Also I am in need of a beta, if you are interested let me know! Love, lily.

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand__

Severus Snape sat in the headmasters' office and looked around him. He had never dreamed that he would be in charge at the school that had meant so much to him as a child. The school is where he finally fit in, to some degree. The school is where he loved, and lost, his best friend, Lily Evans. Severus closed his eyes as he thought of Lily. He missed her all the time and wished he had not been such a foolish young man. If he had not told the Dark Lord about the prophesy, Lily would still be living… with his mortal enemy! But living none the less.

There was a knock on the office door and Severus opened his eyes. "Enter!" he called. The Dark Lord entered followed by Alecto and Amycus Carrow. "Congratulations, Severus, I hope you are pleased?" Voldemort said in his high, cold voice. Severus waved his wand and two chairs joined the one already in front of the headmasters' desk. He waved his wand again and a bottle of wine and four glasses appeared. He gestured the others to sit as he poured the wine. Voldemort sat in the middle chair with Amycus on his right, Alecto on his left. Severus handed each of them a glass of wine and sat back in the headmasters' chair, taking a sip of his own wine.

"As you know, Severus, Alecto and Amycus here will be joining your staff this year. Amycus will teach the Dark Arts, Alecto will take Muggle Studies, which will be mandatory of all students regardless of year they are in. Before school starts in two weeks I would suggest that you seal all passages in and out of school, so no one can get out unnoticed. I will be checking in every so often to see how you are getting on. I also suggest that Alecto and Amycus be in charge of discipline so that all students will be kept in line. That is all I have to say, I will leave you to discus course plans. I will see you all very soon." Voldemort set his empty wine glass on the desk and stood to leave. He was at the door when he said "Congratulations again Severus, I will see you all soon, good evening."

Voldemort left. Severus poured more wine for the Carrows and himself. Amycus let out a wheezy giggle. "This is going to be fun! We're in charge now. No more Dumbledore with his 'love this, love that'! I plan to teach the rug rats the Unforgivibles and a few others. Maybe if we're lucky some of them will join us!" Amycus snickered sipping his wine. Alecto smiled and said "Yes, and I plan to teach them how Muggles aren't that different from filthy animals. Muggle borns aren't that different from their families."

Severus asked "What about discipline?" The Carrows sipped their wine as they thought. "How about we crucio their arses, then let them do it after we teach them how to. Or we could always beat them if they get to mouthy." Alecto said finishing her wine. Severus's eyes flashed at the last idea, but the Carrows didn't notice. "I like the crucio idea, but let's not beat them unless they really deserve it. Also, we still have detentions for punishment." The Carrows looked slightly put out, but brightened as Severus added "If you wish to crucio the children, be my guests. These kids need punishment. Dumbledore was too soft with them. I always thought so." Severus sipped the last of his wine as the Carrows smiled at each other.

"Alright, Severus, where are we staying?" Amycus asked finishing his wine. "Alecto, the Muggle Studies classroom is on the seventh floor. The office is directly across from it. The office has two doors in it. The one on the left leads to the bedroom, the right is the bathroom. The office has a teachers' desk, a student desk, two chairs in front of the teachers' desk; feel free to add more as you need to, and a bookcase.

Amycus, the Dark Arts classroom is on the fifth floor. The office is directly two floors below it. Your office has the same layout as Alecto's. Feel free to decorate you offices and classrooms as you please. Breakfast is from six to nine daily, Lunch from noon to one, and Dinner from five to seven. After dinner, students are aloud to be in the corridors until nine. After that they must retire to their common rooms, or face punishment. Common room for the Hufflepuffs is down in the basement, near the kitchens; Slytherins are in the dungeons, Ravenclaws in west tower, Gryffindors in north tower. Uniform for girls is knee length skirt, white knee socks or tights, any type of shoe but sandals, white button up shirts, house color ties and robes. Uniform for boys is pants; no wild colors or shorts; shoes, no sandals, white button up shirts, house colored ties sand robes.

If any one is out of dress code they get detention for the first occurrence, if it keeps happening report them to me. Any questions" Snape said. "What class periods do we teach?" Amycus asked. "You will teach every period. Mondays you teach all seven classes. Tuesdays you will teach first, third, fifth, and seventh years for double periods. Wednesday you will teach second, fourth, and sixth years for double periods. Thursday and Friday you teach all seven." Severus said.

Alecto and Amycus stood up. "I think we will go settle in now. See you at breakfast!" Alecto said as she and Amycus left the office. Severus waved his wand and the empty wine bottle and glasses disappeared. Severus sighed and waved his wand again. A silver doe appeared. She looked up at Severus with wide eyes. Severus patted the doe on the head and stood up. He walked up the small staircase to a door. Severus entered the room and looked around. It was a handsome room, it had a fireplace, a wardrobe, a bed, a trunk, and the walls were covered in bookshelves.

Severus walked over to the trunk and pulled out a photo album. It was an old photo album from his childhood. On the cover was a photo of a woman hugging a small boy. Severus opened the book to the middle. There was a picture of two children arm in arm standing in a park. The girl in the picture had waist length dark red hair and sparkling green eyes. The boy (himself) had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. Severus touched the photographic Lily and started crying silently. "I am so sorry Lily. I never meant you to die. I love you…" Severus whispered as he put the book back in his trunk.

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand__

**A/N 2: **The song is Pain by Three Days Grace. I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Again let me know if you will be my beta. I will love you forever if you will. Review! Love, lily.


	2. Are You Ready?

**The Rebellion; Chapter Two: Are You Ready?**

**A/N: **This Story is going to have twenty chapters. Each chapter will have a song in it. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT YOU WILL FIND IN ANY PART OF THIS STORY!! I am looking for a beta if anyone wants to be my beta, I will love you forever! Enjoy, Love lily.

You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?

So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready?

I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?

So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

"Now, Neville, dear, I want you to write me at least once a week and I will do the same. I need to know that you are alright. I know that you took out a Daily Prophet subscription in your name. Keep reading, but don't believe everything you read. The Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry and are therefore in charge of the Prophet. I love you, dear. I will see you at Christmas." Mrs. Longbottom kissed Neville's cheek as he climbed on the Hogwarts Express. "I love you too, Gran!" Neville called as he made his way down the corridor, looking for a compartment.

In one in the middle of the train sat Luna reading the Quibbler. Neville couldn't see her face, but he knew it was her. No one else read the Quibbler. Neville opened the compartment and said "Hi, Luna!" Luna looked up at Neville and said dreamily "Hello, Neville. How was your summer?" Neville sighed as he hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack. "As good as could be expected, I guess; yours?" Luna said "The same, Hello, Ginny!"

Ginny walked into the compartment and sat next to Luna as Neville put her trunk up with his and Luna's. "Hello, Luna, thanks Neville." Ginny said quietly. Neville sat across from the girls. The three sat in silence until Luna asked "Have either of you heard from Harry, Ron, or Hermione?" Neville said "They never write to me, so I haven't." Ginny sighed "No, not since the wedding back in July. I don't think they are coming back to Hogwarts this year." Luna looked at Ginny for a moment then hugged her. "We still have each other." Neville said smiling at the girls.

Ginny smiled and hugged Neville too. "That is true, we do." Ginny said as Neville hugged her back. The compartment door opened. Seamus stood in the doorway. "Have any of you seen Dean?" He asked softly. "No, I don't think he will come this year, being muggle born and all." Ginny said looking sadly at Seamus. Seamus looked lost without his best friend. "I don't think so either, but if you see him…" "We will send him to you." Neville said looking sympathetically at Seamus. "Thanks," Seamus whispered leaving the compartment.

"Did you hear about Snape being Headmaster and the two new Death Eater teachers he hired?" Neville asked an hour later paying for a large pile of candy for them to share. Ginny picked a box of every flavored beans and said "Yeah, I am not taking any crap from them this year." She bit into a pink bean and smiled happily. Neville looked at her oddly. "Cotton Candy" Ginny explained. Neville nodded and took a black bean from the box Ginny offered him. He bit into the bean and pulled a face. Ginny laughed. "I HATE black licorice." Neville muttered handing the box to Luna, who took an orange bean. She bit into it and smiled "Orange…" she said dreamily turning back to the Quibbler. Neville pulled a pack of cards from his backpack "Exploding Snap, Ginny?" Ginny shrugged "Sure, why not."

The two played while Luna read her Quibbler until the door banged open. All three looked up. Seamus was dragging what looked like a first year girl who had been knocked out. Neville jumped up to help with the girl. "There are four more in the hall." Seamus said angrily. Neville hurried into the corridor to help. As soon as they had all the kids in the compartment Ginny asked "What happen to them, Seamus?" Seamus sat in an empty seat and took the chocolate frog Luna offered him. "Thanks, Luna. It was Malfoy and his friends. I heard a bang and screams outside me compartment. I went to investigate and saw Malfoy and those thugs he hangs round with running away. Anyway, I thought you might revive them I do it me self but I don't know how. I need to get back and change. I can see the castle." Seamus left growling under his breath about Malfoy. "We should revive them…" Neville muttered.

The three pointed their wands at the first years and said "Enervate!" All the first years woke up and looked around them. "You should get back to your compartments so you can change." Neville said helping a girl up. The first years left looking over their shoulders at the trio. Ginny said angrily "Malfoy gives wizards a bad name! Poor first years… I am not taking any crap from his lot either this year!" "Here, Here!" the other two said as they all got changed. The three stashed the rest of the candy in their bags and left the compartment. "Neville, what happen to Trevor?" Ginny asked as they stepped off the train. Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out the toad.

"What is that on his leg?" Luna asked pointing to Trevor's left back leg which had a gold ring on it. "It is his id bracelet. It has my name on it and clips to his leash." "His what?" Ginny asked. "Leash." Neville said holding up a thin gold chain that was linked to Neville's pants and Trevor's bracelet. Neville put Trevor back in his pocket as the three reached the carriages. Out of the one closest to them Seamus called "Room for three more!" The three hopped in the carriage and the door shut behind Luna. "Thanks, Seamus, hey Lavender!" Neville said sitting across from Lavender. "No twins this year?" Ginny asked sitting next to Neville. "No, their parents won't let either of them come thanks to the new management." Lavender said sadly. "My parents felt the same." Ginny sighed. "So, why are you here?" Seamus asked. "Mum wants me to finish school more then she hates the Death Eaters." Ginny giggled. "My Gran feels the same way." Neville said smiling slightly. "My parents don't care very much what I do. Now that I am of age they let me choose." Lavender said looking out the window. The carriage had reached the school and they all jumped out.

The Group went into the Great Hall and started walking down the hall. Luna left them at the Ravenclaw table and the others walked down to the Gryffindor table. The four found seats together and sat down. Ginny looked up at the staff table to see Snape slide into the Headmasters chair. On his left was a lumpy looking man. On Snapes right sat a women who could be the mans sister. Ginny recognized them as two of the Death Eaters that had been at Hogwarts the night Dumbledore had died. She caught Neville's eye and knew he recognized them too.

The sorting happened and Professor Snape stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Snape. After the feast I will go over our new rules. Enjoy!" Snape clapped his hands and food appeared on the plates. The talking rose as people ate. "They were here the night Professor Dumbledore died." Neville said quietly to Ginny. "Yeah, I recognized them. They must be our new teachers." Ginny said as desserts appeared. Ginny took a brownie and looked up at the staff table.

As soon as everyone was finished eating Snape stood back up. "Now, those of you that are not first years may remember me as the potions master or as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Over the summer I was promoted to Headmaster. We have two new staff members this year. Amycus Carrow will be teaching the Dark Arts." The lumpy man stood up. "His sister Alecto Carrow will be teaching Muggle Studies." The woman stood up. "Both of these classes are now required regardless of year. All students will be in their common rooms by nine nightly.

There will be no Quidditch matches or training this year so that all students can concentrate on their studies. The Carrows along with Mr. Filch will be in charge of discipline. So watch your step. Stay out of the Forbidden Forest. All passages in and out of the school besides the front doors have been blocked off. So don't try to sneak out. Prefects will show you the way to your dormitories. Goodnight!" Snape said sitting back down and turning to Alecto. Ginny and Neville followed the mass of students out of the great hall. They walked up to the tower together. "Password?" The fat lady asked. "The Dark Lord Ascending." Neville muttered darkly. Ginny followed Neville into the room. "Do you want to go to breakfast together tomorrow?" Neville asked as they walked across the room. Ginny said "Sure, let's meet down here at seven."

Neville nodded, hugged Ginny, and walked up to his dormitory which had a sign on the door that said '7th Years.' Neville walked into the room and muttered "and then there were two." Seamus, who was sitting on his bed looked up and smiled sadly. Neville walked over to his own bed and bent over his trunk. He pulled out his pajamas and slippers and went into the bathroom. When he reentered the room twenty minutes later Seamus was in bed with his eyes closed. Neville put Trevor in the terrarium on his bedside table and folded his cloths, placing them on his trunk. He got into bed and blew out his lamp.

The next morning Seamus woke Neville by shaking his shoulder. "It's six fifteen, Neville." Seamus said as he walked out of the room. Neville sat up and stretched. He got up and pulled a pair of pants out of his trunk and put Trevor's chain through the belt loop. He got dressed and put the chain on Trevor's bracelet. He put Trevor in his pocket. He picked up his backpack and went to meet Ginny.

Ginny was waiting by the foot of the stairs for Neville. The two left to go eat. They reached the Great Hall to see it in chaos. The students were all yelling at Snape or the Carrows apparently very upset. Neville and Ginny sat next to Seamus, across from the Creevey brothers. "What's going on?" Ginny asked Colin. He passed her a schedule. It read:

**Monday:** Muggle Studies, Herbology, Charms, Lunch, Transfiguration, Potions, Dark Arts, Free Period.

**Tuesday:** Double Muggle Studies, Double Charms, Lunch, Double Potions

**Wednesday: **Double Herbology, Double Transfiguration, Lunch, Double Dark Arts

**Thursday: **See Monday

**Friday: **See Monday

Ginny looked over at Neville's schedule. It was the same minus Potions and Transfiguration. Those spots he had free periods. "Are they TRYING to kill us?" Ginny asked. "SILENCE!" Snape roared. "You WILL follow the schedules you received. No more arguments." Snape snarled. The hall fell silent as everyone finished their breakfast. After Breakfast everyone went to their first class. Neville and Ginny followed the other 6th and 7th years up to Muggle Studies.

Luna was already inside with the rest of the Ravenclaws and had saved two seats at her table. Neville sat between Luna and Ginny as the rest of the class came in. When the class had all sat down, Professor Carrow took role and looked up at the class. "I am here to teach you all about Muggles. Muggles are little more than filthy dogs…"Neville tuned Professor Carrow out and wrote on the corners of Luna and Ginny's parchments '**D.A. anyone?'**

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready?

Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready for this?


	3. Nobody's Perfect

**The Rebellion Chapter 3: Nobody's Perfect**

**A/N: **I forgot to put the band name for last chapter's song! OOPS! It was **Are You Ready?** By **Three Days Grace**. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARICTERS!! They belong to J.K Rowling. The Song is **Nobody's Perfect **by **Miley Cyrus. **ENJOY and PLEASE Review!

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way...  
Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?_

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect

I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end

"No, Longbottom! Like this…" Professor Carrow said pointing his wand at Ginny. "CRUCIO!" He yelled. Ginny fell to the ground screaming in pain. "STOP!!" Seamus and Neville both shouted. Professor Carrow lifted the curse and Ginny lay on the ground crying. "GET UP GIRL! It isn't that bad! Get up so that the others can try!" Ginny got up and glared at Professor Carrow in hatred. Suddenly she was back on the ground in pain again.

"Full marks, Goyle! Very good! Oh yes, very good! Now take it off her so that Crabbe can try." Ginny felt the pain lift and got shakily to her feet. No sooner had she stood then she was on the ground again feeling as if she was on fire. "Full marks, Crabbe! You, help her up!" Ginny felt someone bend over her and heard a deep, male voice in her ear. "Too bad your precious Potter isn't here to save you. I can see why he liked you. You really are quite beautiful. If you ever want a boyfriend that is a bit more refined let me know." "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!!" Ginny snarled forgetting that she was in a classroom full of people. "Detention, tonight, my office!" Professor Carrow said. Ginny stood up and felt arms wrapped around her waist. Ginny swung around and punched the boy in the face.

She smirked as Zabini fell to the ground crying out in pain. "Weasley, there will be no fighting in my classroom! That gives you a week of detention and a trip to your head of houses office. You are a Gryffindor so you go to McGonagall." Professor Carrow said as he walked over to his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and started scribbling on it. When he was done he handed the note to Ginny and said "I expect you at my office at four this afternoon for your first detention." Ginny picked her bag up and left the classroom slamming the door behind her. She marched to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked three times on the door. "Enter!" Professor McGonagall called. Ginny opened the door and walked inside. Professor McGonagall sat at her desk reading a piece of parchment.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Professor Carrow sent me to see you." Ginny said handing Professor McGonagall the note. Professor McGonagall read the note and sighed "Sit down, Miss Weasley." Ginny sat in a chair facing Professor McGonagall. "Have a biscuit." Professor McGonagall said pushing a tin towards Ginny. "Thanks" Ginny said taking a ginger newt. "Professor Carrow says here that you punched a boy in the face." Professor McGonagall said looking back at the note.

"Yes, he was insulting Harry and hitting on me. So yes I punched him." Ginny said looking at the back of the note. "Miss Weasley, you need to not do this again… I know that you are worried about Mr. Potter, but the Carrows are in charge at Hogwarts now. You will not be writing lines this afternoon. You will be tortured every afternoon this week. He will use the Cruciatus Curse on you." Professor McGonagall said looking at Ginny.

"But, that is illegal, Professor!" Ginny said outraged. "Not under our new Minister. The Carrows can do what they like with you. They won't let you get off with lines. No, they are training you students to torture each other for a reason. They will have students torture each other when they think you are good enough at it. This is their idea of punishment. It is a new dawn here at Hogwarts and I am not sure that is a good thing." Professor McGonagall said sadly.

"Ok Professor, I won't do that again. He just pissed me off, talking crap about Harry like that." Ginny said looking at her shoes. Professor McGonagall looked sympathetically at Ginny. "I understand that you miss Mr. Potter Miss Weasley. We all do. But I want you to be in one piece at the end of the year. So please watch your self this year. You are to report to Amycus Carrows office this afternoon at four for your first detention. You may go." Professor McGonagall said looking back at her parchment.

Ginny stood up and left. She walked up to her dormitory and changed quickly into a pair of track pants and her 'Gryffindor Pride' sweatshirt. She pulled her hair into a long ponytail and left the dorm. She walked down to the grounds and started running across them. She ran as long as she could then collapse onto the grass. Since she no longer had Quidditch to take her mind away from her problems, she had taken to running across the grounds after her classes. Ginny looked at her watch and quickly ran back to her dorm. She took a quick shower and changed back into her uniform.

She arrived back at Professor Carrows study as the clock struck four. She knocked on the door and opened it as she heard "Come in!" Ginny stepped into the office and looked around as she shut the door. The walls were all covered in posters of people under the various Unforgivable Curses. Ginny shuttered as she looked at the posters. "Like them?" Ginny jumped and whirled around. Blaise Zabini leaned on the teachers desk and Amycus Carrow sat behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. You know Blaise, I think? He will be assisting me with your detention. Stand in the middle of the room." Ginny walked to the middle of the room and stood facing the two men. Professor Carrow raised his wand and pointed at Ginny. "CRUCIO!" He screamed. Ginny fell to the ground screaming. "Now you try, Mr. Zabini."

Ginny limped into the Gryffindor common room at ten that night to see it full of students. "Ginny!" She looked up and saw Neville waving her over to him. Ginny winced as she limped over to Neville. Neville gestured her to sit across from him and she did, flinching. Neville pulled a dish cloth off a plate of food and handed Ginny a fork, and a goblet of pumpkin juice. "I thought you might be hungry, seeing as you missed dinner." Neville said as Ginny ate. "Yeah, and I have four more detentions with the git this week." Ginny said. Neville watched Ginny shakily raise the goblet and take a drink. "What did he do to you?" Neville asked sharply. "Crucio'd me about twenty times and got Zabini to help him." "Gits" Neville said angrily.

The two sat in silence as Ginny finished her food. Neville said "You know, I was serious about reforming Dumbledore's Army. Do you want to help me reform it?" Ginny smiled evilly "I would LOVE to! Maybe we can get Luna to help us. I bet she would." Ginny said settling back into her chair. "Great, I will see you in the morning, Ginny." Neville took Ginny's plate and goblet and left the room. Ginny called "Neville, what are you…" But Neville had left. Ginny shook her head and went up to her dormitory.

The next morning Ginny met Neville for breakfast. He was bouncing as he waited for Ginny to join him. "What's up with you?" Ginny asked as she joined him. He took her hand and pulled her after him as he raced down to the great hall. He turned Ginny to face the wall across from the staff table. Ginny now knew why Neville had left the night before. On the wall was written ' Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting.' Ginny smiled and turned to hug Neville. "I already spoke to Luna, she is ecstatic to help us. The coins still work, so we can contact each other trough that…"

"WHICH OF YOU MONSTERS DID THIS?!" Neville and Ginny jumped and turned to see Alecto Carrow standing at the staff table, her fists clenched, glaring at the wall opposite her. "No one? One of you did this and when I find out who did this, you will be very very sorry indeed." Alecto hissed. Neville and Ginny hurried to the table. The hall was eerily quiet as everyone ate. 'What have we gotten ourselves into?' Ginny mouthed to Neville. He mouthed 'D.A.' back at her. Ginny smiled and raised her left fist.

_Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!_

Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!


	4. Meant To Live

**The Rebellion, Chapter Five: Meant To Live**

**A/N:** I am sorry that updates are so far apart, but I am writing this in one of my school notebooks before typing it. Not how I usually do my stories. Anyway, the song is **Switchfoot - Meant To Live. ****Enjoy and Review! Love, lily.**

_Fumbling his confidence  
And wond'ring why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly_

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

October came too quickly for Ginny's liking. She missed the trio, Harry in particular. Ginny, Neville, and Luna all met for breakfast on the morning of the first Hogsmead visit. It had been a month since Neville had first put the words on the wall. People had approached Neville, Ginny, and Luna wanting to join Dumbledore's Army. They told the group to meet at the Three Broomsticks at noon. Neville led the girls to Hogsmead and into Honeydukes. They bought candy then went to the supply shop.

Then they went to the Three Broomsticks to see a large group of students waiting near the door. "Let's find a table big enough for all of us." Neville said looking around him. The boys in the group immediately started putting tables together, as the girls got chairs. "Can we get lunch? I am starving." Seamus said as they all sat down. The rest of the group murmured in agreement. "Fine, but everyone has to pay for themselves, unless you all want to chip in." Neville said sitting between Luna and Ginny at the head of the table. When Madame Rosmerta arrived everyone ordered then looked at Neville.

"Alright, we all know why we are here. The Carrows have taken over our school and I, for one, want it back. So I came up with the idea to reform Dumbledore's Army. If you don't know what that is, ask a housemate older then you that you see here. Basically this is a group first formed two years ago and our leader was Harry Potter. He isn't here so Ginny, Luna and I will be the leaders this time around. The D.A. is a counter to the Dark Arts class we have to take. Now first are you all willing to join? If not leave now." Neville said looking around the table. There were mutters but no one left.

"Great, next, how often are we going to meet? I think every other weekday evening. Any objections?" the group murmured but no one spoke clearly. Neville turned to Ginny and Luna and asked "Do you want to add something?" Ginny shook her head and Luna said "No, you are doing fine, Neville." "Alright, next topic. Ginny is going to start a list of names. Put your full name, house, and year, please. If you sign you are promising not to shout about what we are doing. That means that you are promising not to tell the Carrow, Snape, Filch, and that lot. If any of those people find out what we are doing, we will all be hurt if not killed. The last issue will be how we will contact one another…"

"Hermione made more of those fake coins and gave them to me just in case anyone else wanted to join last time. They still work. We can give those out…" Ginny said. "Great! Do you have them today?" Neville asked. Ginny pulled a small bag out of her cloak pocket and handed it to Neville. "Now, we each take one and pass them around. Our first meeting will be on Monday, in the room of requirement. Those of you who were in the D.A. last time know where that is. If you weren't follow a housemate that was. I think we should travel to and from the lessons in groups." Neville said as Madame Rosemerta arrived with their food.

"Now enough talk, let's eat!" Neville said. "HEAR, HEAR!" the group chorused as they all started eating. "So, Dumbledore's Army is a go. We will meet every other weeknight from 6 to 8. That gives us an hour to get safely back to our common rooms. Have a good day, everyone!" Neville said as everyone stood up to leave after paying their bill. Neville, Ginny, and Luna left together. Luna said "I want ice cream!" Ginny laughed and the three went into the dessert shop down the street. Neville held the door open for the girls as they reached the shop.

"My treat!" Luna said as they approached the counter. "Thanks, Luna!" Neville and Ginny said. Luna looked at the variety of desserts and said "I want pumpkin with chocolate ice cream and a tea." Ginny said "I want a hot chocolate and a brownie." Neville said "I want a berry tart and a coffee." "Yes that will be fifteen galleons." said the man behind the counter. Luna paid for their treats and they walked back up the Hogwarts.

Monday morning Neville and Ginny went down to breakfast together. Through the day, Ginny couldn't stop smiling. Even when Professor Carrow cursed her, she smiled. After her run that afternoon, Ginny skipped back up to her dormitory showered and changed quickly. She then went back down the do an essay 'Explain Why Muggles Are Useful. Must be one foot in length.' Ginny then went down to dinner to see a livid Professor Snape yelling at Dennis Creevey. "I DON'T CARE, YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG, YOU MUST PAY THE CONCEQUENCES! YOUR CLUB WILL HAVE TO GO ON WITHOUT YOU TONIGHT MR. CREEVEY!" Dennis stuck his tongue out at Snape as he walked away. "Don't worry, Dennis. I will tell Neville you are in." Ginny said touching Dennis's shoulder softly. "Thanks Ginny," Dennis muttered walking away. Ginny sat down and started eating.

Neville soon joined Ginny and smiled at the wall that still had 'Dumbledore's Army Still Recruiting." on it. "I thought they got it off…" Ginny said taking a sip of tea. "They did, I put it back during free period." Neville said smiling. Ginny snickered and said "Dennis is still in, but he got detention tonight." "Alright, he can catch up on Wednesday. I pity him. I had detention with Alecto yesterday and she Crucio'd me bout twenty times. It hurt like hell!" Neville said taking a bite of chicken. "I don't know how my Mum and Dad stood it. I would have gone insane long before they did." Neville whispered looking down at his plate.

Ginny reached across the table and took Neville's hand. Neville smiled sadly and squeezed Ginny's hand before turning back to his food. Ginny took her hand back and finished her dinner. "We should probably go and set up in the room." Neville said as the food disappeared. "Yeah, let's go…" Ginny said waving Luna over to them. "Hello, shall we go?" Luna asked joining them. "Yeah, let's go." Neville said and the three left the hall.

They went up to the third floor and found the tapestry of dancing trolls. "Alright, so we need to walk past this tapestry three times thinking of what we need. We all need to think of the same thing, so I was thinking 'We need a place to practice where the Carrow and their supporters can't find us' any objections?" Neville said. Ginny and Luna shook their heads. The three walked past the tapestry thinking. After the third time a door appeared.

Neville opened the door. The room was the same as it had been when the D.A. had originally formed. The only difference was there was now a wireless in the far corner of the room. Ginny walked over to the bookcase and pulled a thick volume off the shelf. She opened the book. 'Property of Harry Potter' was written in the inside cover. Ginny smiled sadly and hugged the book to her chest, missing Harry. Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Luna looking down at her. Luna bent down and hugged Ginny tightly, Ginny crying quietly into Luna's shoulder. Neville noticed the girls and quickly came over joining them in their hug. "I miss him…I wish I knew that he was alright… I …I" Ginny sobbed "We know, Ginny. We miss them too. But we have to stay strong. It's the only way we will survive this year. So come on… Stand up… That's it…" Neville said helping Ginny up and wiping her tears away. Ginny smiled weakly and hugged Neville and Luna.

The three hugged until they herd a cough behind them. Ginny looked up to see Seamus and Lavender leading a group of Gryffindors into the room. Ginny let go of Neville and Luna quickly and blushed. Seamus smiled sadly and said "we all need to do that more often; we will need all the love we can get soon. So don't mind us, we will just go find seats." Seamus lead the Gryffindors over to a group of cushions and sat down. Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. It was the same one that Mad-Eye had shown Harry of the original Order of the Phoenix. Ginny gave the picture to Neville and said "Moody gave this to me… I know that your parents were in it, so I thought you might like it. Harry's parents were in it too, maybe we can put it up so everyone can see it?" Neville nodded and put the picture on the wall and enlarged it so that the entire room could see it. The rest of the group arrived and found seats.

"Ok, so now we are all here…yes Lavender?" Neville started. Lavender pointed to the picture behind Neville and asked "What is that?" Neville turned and smiled at the picture. "That is the original Order of the Phoenix. Both mine and Harry's parents were in it. Both sets of parents can't take care of their children now, because they stood up for what they believed in. That is what we are doing as well." Neville turned back to the group to see them all staring at him. "What?" Neville asked. "Neville, what happened to your parents? Why can't they take care of you?" Lavender asked quietly.

Neville sighed and said "My parents were driven to madness by Bellatrix Lestrange. My parents can't take care of themselves, let alone me. They are permanent patients at St. Mungos. That's why Gran brought me up. I am proud to be their son; I just wish they knew how proud… Any other questions?" Neville asked quietly. The group stared at him.

"Good, now, I think we should start with Expeliarmus. So everyone pair off. Let's get started." By eight everyone had mastered the spell. "Well done, all of you! Alright, have a good evening and we will get together on Wednesday, same time, same place." Every one muttered and left in small groups. "Coming, Neville?" Ginny asked. "In a minute…" Neville murmured looking at the Phoenix picture. Neville saw his parents at once. He recognized them because he had a box of pictures of them in his room at his grans house. "For you, Mum and Dad." Neville said as he left the room.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside_

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live.


End file.
